Lethal Desire
by GirlzRule312
Summary: Have you ever wanted something you shouldn't? Something bad? Deadly? Lethal, even? What about blood? Have you ever desired the taste of that nice, warm life substance? How about that smell? That mix of rust and salt? Because I have. I am. But I'm not desiring any ol' blood... No... I'm desiring my brother's...
1. Chapter 1

**Lethal Desire**

**I don't own TMNT**

**TMNT AU**

**Author's Note: This story contains teenage mutant ninja turtles and vampires. The mentioned ninja's may or may not be/become those vampires. :3**

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting another fanfiction but this one has been nagging at me lately and, well, yeah. There's a poll on my profile asking which of my fanfics you want me to update so you might want to vote since it kind of controls which fanfiction I try to work on most.**

**LEO: GUYS, SHE'S BACK!**  
**MIKEY: *screams***  
**ME: C'MON! I just want a hug!**  
**MIKEY: No! No hugs! You almost crushed my ribs last time! **_**Literally**_**!**

**ME: Hehe, oh yeah. Well, people, please read and review. Tell me what you think.? :3**

**MIKEY: Oh no... A fanfiction...**

**LEO: NO! That's not fair! She always picks on me!**

**DONNIE: Don't be paranoid, Leo.**

_**Chapter One**_

My breath was ragged as I darted over the roof tops, my feet splashed on the ground and cold rain pounded against my warm skin. I don't remember when it started raining. I remember the clouds blocking out the moon though. I could feel my side aching and my legs needed a break. One glance. One look.

Taking a deep breath, bracing myself, I quickly glanced behind me. He was practically gliding through the air. He didn't seem the slight bit exhausted. He was... He was playing with me. The truth hit just as hard as the cement roof as I slipped. I couldn't afford to waste time. I couldn't afford that slip.

I jumped back to my feet and kept running. I'd lost my Tphone, that dude, that _moster_, had taken it. I still had my swords atleast; they were strapped to my back as always. But I couldn't fight. I wouldn't win.

A sharp outward breath escaped my lips as the ache in my side enhanced. I grunted, gripping my side as I ran. I'd go down fighting. I turned to see that he'd gotten closer and was still toying with me. Good. That meant I still had time. Still had a chance.

I tried to run faster but the ache in my body relented. I was going to loose. I was going to fail. But what was going to be the price? Was he going to kill me? Was that... _Leech _going to drain me of all my life substance? Or turn me into his slave? What was it Mikey always said about them? _Ugh, remember_!

Something gripped my sides. I grunted painfully as I was yanked back. I landed on the puddled cement rooftop and looked up to see his piercing amber gaze and his lopsided smile. I growled and launched out at him, katannas in my hands. He simply moved to the side, out of reach.

He laughed, amused, "That's adoable. You think you can beat me."  
I growled again, launching another assault which he easily dodged.

"You should just give up now. Save yourself the trouble."

I ignored him, getting into a defensive fighting stance. My deep, medium-brown eyes reduced to slits as I consentrated on getting out of this alive.

He sighed deeply, "Alright, alright. You wanna play? Let's play."  
The man, _looking _to be thirty or so, didn't leap at me. Instead, he ran. A blow came at my exposed left thigh, which I dodged by turning around as he circled me. Not a good idea. I need to gain back control, gain some sort of leverage. I began to circle with him. I was no easy prey. I wouldn't allow it.

He striked again, this time for my head. I ducked and swiped my sword at him but during the fluid movement he flipped, landing behind me. I continued to swipe, turning in an almost full circle. I again missed and we began to circle each other like Mexican wrestlers. Wait, wrestlers? Where did that come from?  
I shook my head, refocusing. The thirty year old man launched himself at me. I went to move to the side but was too slow. I felt air beneathe me but no roof. My eyes widened as I realised we were falling; plummeting towards the alleyway below. My grip on my katannas loosed and the escaped my grip. Not good.

I screamed out in pain as I thudded onto the alleyway, nothing there to break my fall. It felt like a billion fireworks had gone off inside of me and were scorching the insides of me. Something that was somehow both soft and rough tightened around my wrists and ankles. Oh no.

I pulled against the restraints, realizing once again what was going on. The man, vampire rather, had now extracted his fangs and sat with his waist against mine as he did the last tie around my wrists with what seemed to be a scarf.

I snorted, "Let me guess, you do magic? Those scarves are part of your act?" He ignored me and leant in, his breath tickling the side of my throat. I managed not to flinch. A small growl seeped from my lips, "Who are you?"

The man-vampire-person-thing chuckled against my exposed skin, fangs withdrawn, "M'i n'mes D'm'n'c."  
His words slurred and vibrated against my skin. Dominic.

"How... _Cliche_." I muttered under my breath.

"Bl'me m'i m'm f'r th't." He mumbled before exhaling against my throat, his mouth wide open over it. I needed to keep him talking. I needed to stall him. Need time.

"Your mum named you?" I questioned.

Dominic pulled back slightly and sighed, "I see what you're doing, y'know."  
"It's working, isn't it?" I challenged, regreting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

He chuckled, it was a low, deep and hollow chuckle, "S'ppose so."

"So, you mum named you?" I repeated weakly. '_Because, as we all should know, when Death knocks on your door you have a nice, warm chat with him_,' I thought sarcastically.

"Mmhmm." Dominic leaned back in and seemed to be inspecting my pulse. Need to distract him. _Ask _something...! _Erm_...

"What about your dad?" I asked, my voice fast. Why on Earth was I asking him about his parents? What is _wrong _with me?

Dominic laughed, obviously humored by my questions, "My dad? Wanted to call me Gilbert."  
"Gilbert?" I inquired, visibly freezing as Dominic traced his hands against the veins throbbing in my neck. I yanked against the tight restraints that were tied aroud my wrists, causing them to start forming bruises.  
"Gilbert." He confirmed, pulling back slightly and tipping his head to the side in a curious manner, "Any more questions?"

This is it. H-He's ready, "W-What are you gonna do with me?"  
"Nothing much. I just want some food. No harm in that, right?" Dominic whispered, his voice shallow.

"S-So you're not going to kill me?" I inquired hopefully.

"No. Just drink your blood. I mean, you're a mutant friggen' turtle. Not like you'll be able to go to the police or anything anyways." Dominic answered, squinting at my neck as if wondering how it would taste, which he probably was.

I felt a breath of utter relief pass by my lips at the news. Okay, so I wasn't going to die. Not going to die. He wasn't going to kill me. '_No, just drink your blood_.' Oh, shut up...! D-Did I just talk to myself? Ugh, _focus_!

"That it?" Dominic asked impatiently.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Huh? Oh, uh... Um... D-Does it hurt? The bite?"

"Stings a bit. Doesn't scar." He replied, his patience running thin. Need another question. Any question. C'mon, Leo! One question!  
"Er, h-how does it work? The bite?" I mumbled.

"The fangs make small holes, the mouth sucks, I get fed. Like how babies suck on bottles." Dominic muttered roughly before leaning in with fangs once again extracted.

"D-Do you have any pets?" I inquired, desperate for a minute longer. Just a minute. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

"Pets?" Dominic whispered over my skin, his fangs withdrawn once more.

"Pets." I whispered softly, nodding enthusiastically.

He leant back, the humor returning to his eyes, "A siamese fighting fish. Male. Red. Blood red."

I could feel my throat tighten but forced myself to keep asking the pointless questions, "W-What's his name?"  
"_Bloodlust_." The word rolled off his tongue and I could see a raging fire in his eyes, ignited by hunger. Not good.

"N-Nice name." I managed.

He smiled crimsonly, angling himself back by my throat, "Enough questions. 'ts not that bad, r'lly."

I could feel the prick against my skin, his cold fangs entering my throat. Fear swam in my stoamch, undeniable fear. I lurched away from Dominic and whimpered as my skin tore more than necassary.

"IDIOT!" He bellowed angerly.

He yanked on my ninja mask forcefully, causing more pain to rack my body.

"Do you have _any _idea what you could've made me do?" He hissed. I shook my head, a few tears escaping my eyes, "No, of course you _bloody _don't!"  
I flinched at his choice of words and slyly stared at my arm, flinching yet again. Blood was oozing onto my shoulder and covered my arm and part of my plastron. It felt slightly sticky and smelt of rust and salt. I hate that. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I were home.  
"I could've poisoned you! You can't friggen' shock _or _shake a vampire during one of these things!" He snapped, "The poison either _kills _or _changes _the victim!"

"Changes? Changes how?" I whispered, horrified.

"D'nt matt'r." He grumbled, "Didn' happ'n."

I went rigid as he sunk his fangs back into the mark and made sure not to move. Poison? He... He said poison. I heard him say _poison_. Distinctly heard him say poison. I heard a loud thud and jumped as two of my brothers landed at the other side of the alley. Donnie and Mikey. Dominic twitched. Something... Something went different. Something was going in, not out. I flinched as a crash sound landed beside me. The next thing I knew, Dominic went flying to the opposite wall in the alley. And then he was gone.

I whimpered and looked over to where the crash sound had been, "R-Raphie?"  
Raph sighed and bent beside me, "I'm here, Leo. I'm here. You're gonna be okay."  
A stinging, electrifying sensation seemed to pulse over and around the bite. That scared me. This _all _scared me. I want to be home. Now. Right now.

"R-Raphie, I-I'm scared." I whispered, reaching for him.

"It's okay, Leo. 'M here. 'M here." He comforted, gently wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes as I rested against his chest.

"Don't... Sleep... Be... 'Ake... Raph... Bloody... 'Ake... Now... Stop... GUYS...! No... NO...!"

**So, what you peeps think of my deluded idea? Vampires and turtles and mutagen and ninjas and teenagers and blood and everything. lol. No idea where this came from. Review? Please? They fuel a writer's inspiration box y'know.**

**Do you think this is worth updating? Any mistakes? Was it bad? Was it good? What was good about it? The writing style? The description? Or could that all use some work? How much work? I'd love to know what you all think! Criticsm welcome! ^.^**

**Donnie: Huh, what do you know, she does pick on Leo...**

**Mikey: Not the time, Don!**

**Donnie: Right, sorry. **

**Raph: WHERE IS SHE?!**  
**Me: Eep... *runs and hides***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! **_**Please **_**tell me what you think of this chapter.? Too much conversation? Anybody out of character? Is more adjectives needed? Please tell me in your reviews. Thank you.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Ugh. My head... And arms... And legs... And everything. Everything hurts. Badly, oh so badly. I groaned, hoping it would somehow ease the pain. A hand touched my arm, rubbing soothing circles that seemed oddly familiar.

"Shh, Leo. It's okay."  
"D'nnie?" I murmured, opening my eyes and directing my foggy gaze in the direction of the voice. I blinked a few times, the fog lifting slightly.

"Yeah bro,' it's me." He smiled.

"W-What happened? What's g-g... Goin' on?" I questioned, trying to lift myself up by my elbows.

"Hey, hey, not so fast." Donnie scolded softly, gingerly laying me down.

"Don-!"  
"Oh, don't 'Donatello' me!" Donnie snapped, placing the infirmary's white blanket back over me.

"C'mon! That's not fair!" I whined.

"Leo, lay down." He warned.

"But-!"  
"Lay. Down." He grounded through his clenched teeth.

I sighed, letting myself limp against the infirmary's bed, "You didn't answer me. What's going on?"  
Donnie gulped nervously, "Uh, I-I'll tell you later."  
"_Donatello_."

Donnie opened his mouth slowly, his coffee-brown eyes darting about desperatley.

"Was that Leo?" Mikey bounded into the room and Donnie sighed of relief.

"This isn't over." I hissed.

Donnie gulped, chuckling anxiously, "Uh, yeah, Mikey."

'LEO!" Mikey beamed, jumping up and down happily, "Dude, I _knew _you'd wake up!"  
"How long have I been alseep?" I asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Forever!" Mikey exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Donnie. He'd give me a more logical answer for sure.

"Two months." Donnie grumbled, glaring meaningfully at Mikey.

"What? Oh, ex_cuse_ me for being happy!" Mikey grumbled.

"Wot deh shell is going on in here?!" Raph growled.

Mikey turned around, instantly brightening back up, "Leo's awake!"

"Leo?" Raph walked around Mikey, sitting next to the bed.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Y-You okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"Well, 'cos..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh," I mumbled, remembering how I'd looked when they'd found me. It, no, _I_ must've looked terrible. Instinctivley, I brought my hand up to where I'd been bitten. Donnie had put a bandaid over it. A _bandaid_.

"Leo... D-Don't touch it." Donnie gently grasped my hand, pulling it away. There was fear in his eyes.

"Don, please, what's going on?" I begged, grasping his hand back.  
"Leo," I turned to Raph, "Just... Leave it alone for now. 'Kay?"  
I looked over at Mikey who nodded in agreement. I sighed, "Fine. For _now_."  
Mikey perked up, "I'll go tell Splinter you're awake!"  
With that, he shot out of the room. Raph and Donnie rolled their eyes before turning to me. Raph's amber gaze and Donnie's coffee-brown bore into me as they just stared. I fidgeted on the corner of the infirmary's blanket, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Uh, guys?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Donnie inquired.

"You's, um, keep staring at me..." I mumbled.

"Right, sorry," Donnie chuckled, his voice void of any emotion, "It's just... Y'know..."

_'No, I don't know. Right now I don't know anything, since you's won't tell me!'_ I thought bitterly before replying simply, "Yeah."

"Leonardo."  
Splinter stood by the door, staring at me. Great, is it '_stare-at-Leo-day' _already? I took a quiet breath and asked, "Yes, Sensei?"

Yep. Definitley '_stare-at-Leo-day_.'

"Okay, c'mon, what's going on?" I questioned, sitting up on my elbows despite Donnie's '_lay-down' _glare, "I _do _have a right to know."  
I could feel my head spin slightly from moving, but ignored it. Donnie glanced over at Splinter who nodded before sighing. Donnie walked to a drawer, bringing out a few, maybe five, papers all held together by a paper clip. He handed them to me. They showed pictures of what I'd come to know as our DNA. It also had writing, which I didn't have time to read as Donnie gave a very small, brief explanation of what was going on. Yet, despite being small, the explanation gave me all the answers I needed.

"That," Donnie pointed to one of the pictures of DNA, "Is what your deoxyribonucleic

acid-,"  
"English, Don." I cut in.

"That is what your _DNA _should look like. That," He pointed to another picture, "Is what it currently looks like."  
I frowned, staring at the two pictures. The two were hardly compatable. Heck, the second one wasn't even recognizable! I tore my gaze from the pictures to ask the question burning in my mind, "How?"

Donnie sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."  
I remembered the words Dominic had said that night. '_I could've poisoned you! You can't friggen' shock __**or **__shake a vampire during one of these things! The poison either __**kills **__or __**changes **__the victim!'_

Poison. Changes. Was this what he meant? Wait, so... That means I won't die, right? He said it _either _kills _or _changes the victom. Which means I shouldn't die. Right? Right. It just means I'm going to 'change.' But into what? A slave? Zombie? Vampire? There were a lot of stories about this kind of thing. Too many.  
"Hey, uh, Leo? You a'ight?" Raph inquired.  
"We need to find him." I mumbled, '_He knows what's going on_.'

"Find who?" Mikey asked, as if he thought I'd lost it.

"Him. The vampire. Dominic."  
"Dominic? You know his _name_?" Raph snapped.

"I was buying myself more time!" I snapped back. Raph just grumbled, sinking further into his seat.

"Wait, why do we need to find him?" Mikey questioned, "Isn't he, like, a bad guy?"

"Because, he knows what's going on." I answered, '_And he's not really a "bad guy," just... A vampire_.' But no way in _shell _am I gonna say that out loud.

"But, Leo, we don't even know what he _looks _like. We didn't see him, remember?" Donnie reminded me.

"No, but I did." I grabbed the lead pencil from the bedside table and turned one of the photos over. I then began to draw. I was vaguely aware of the fact they were all watching me with curious eyes, but stayed focus on the picture I was now drawing.

When I finished, roughly fifteen minutes later, I handed it to Donnie, "Is that good enough?"  
"That's... Brilliant." Donnie breathed. The others were peeking over his shoulders to see what I'd drawn.

"Dude, I had no idea you could draw like that!" Mikey exclaimed, when his baby-blue eyes caught sight of the rough-sketch.

"What did you _think _I did up in my room all day?" I snorted, holding back my laughter at their bewildered expressions.

I wasn't answered as the others practically gawked at the sketch. I started to feel uncomfortable, so I began to fiddle with the corner of my blanket. Donnie suddenly perked up, saying something I couldn't quite understand.

"English, Brainiac." Raph reminded him.

Donnie rolled his eyes, "I can use this picture to find out where, er, _'Dominic' _is."  
"But vampires don't show up on video footage." Mikey stated.

"They're not meant to show up _period_." I muttered under my breath.

"Leo's right, Mikey. At this point anything's possible." Donnie nodded before shooting off with the rough-sketch grasped in his hands.

I felt a twinge of pain on my shoulder opposite of the bite mark. I instinctively grasped the shoulder, earning worried looks from my two remaining brothers and father. Yet, no one said anything. Nobody had to. I'm not alright. And we all know that.

"We bett'ah find this Dominic guy soon," Raph muttered, sitting beside me on the bed, "'Fore it's too late."

I thought about what Dominic had said. What had happened. It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was enough. I felt tears prick at my eyes and leaned against Raph's shoulder and whispered with a sureness I wish I didn't have, "It already is."

And then it all faded into a deep, black abyss...

**Review? Please? Also, thank you to '**_**Guest**_**' and **_**'leo0256' **_**for your reviews for chapter 1. If there are any certain cliches yous would rather avoided, let me know so that I can, well, avoid them. **

**~Shenanigans, OUT! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last line of chapter 1:**_ "Don't... Sleep... Be... 'Ake... Raph... Bloody... 'Ake... Now... Stop... GUYS...! No... NO...!"_

**Last line of chapter 2:**_ And then it all faded into a deep, black abyss..._

_**Chapter Three**_

Raph walked into the infirmary. Mikey was still there.

"Hey, Mikey, thinkin' 'bout sleepin' any time soon?" Raph snorted.

Mikey glanced up at him slowly, "Yeah. I'm just worried about, well, y'know."  
Raph sighed, sitting beside his youngest brother, "We all are, Mikey. I just had ta drag Don from his lab. _Again_. Seventh time dis night."

Mikey gingerly curved his fingers around Leo's hand, picking it up and holding it in his palm. He used his free hand to trace the small scars. Most of them, on his hand atleast, were just small mistakes made from training. Even a master swordsman isn't perfect, occasionally leaving small cuts and scars on his hands.

"Remember how that vampire, Dominic... How he was just... Just _there_?" Mikey whispered quietly, the night coming back to him in flashes, the sounds nothing but terrified echoes.

"Yeah," Raph mumbled, slightly uneasy about the seriousness in Mikey's tone, "I 'member... It all happened so quick. A part o' me keeps thinkin' it never happened. Guess that could just be denial, though, huh?"  
Mikey continued to whisper as if he hadn't heard anything after 'yeah,' "I keep remembering the fangs. How they glistened in the moonlight. It's like the photo's taped to my eyes. I can't... I cant stop seeing them... W-Why Leo? Why not us?"  
Mikey looked up into Raph's amber eyes slowly as he finished. Raph found it hard to stare into the damp, baby-blue eyes, but even harder to look away. The innocence was still fresh in them, just like always. Raph doubted that Mikey would ever loose that. That innocence.

"I-I don't know, Mikey." Raph replied, mulling over the question himself. _Was _there a reason?

"He came from no where." Mikey whispered.

Raph sighed, "Mikey, c'mon, it's time for bed."  
Mikey shook his head, folding his fingers over Leo's hand tightly, "'M not tired. You can't make me go."  
"I doubt that very much, Mikey,"Raph muttered before adding, "But that's not really the point. We're in the infirmary, Mikey, there's more than one bed."  
Mikey looked over his shoulder at Raph and whispered softly, his voice laced with humor that shone in his eyes as he spoke, "Softie."

_It was dark, the angry clouds covering the bright moon. Thunder echoed in the background. Oh no. Not this. No, living through it once was enough. B-But maybe, just maybe, I could change it this time. Warn him. _

_"Seriously, Raph," Leo turned to me, "It's no big-,"_  
_Leo cut off short, "Raph?"_  
_"B-Behind you." I growled. I couldn't see the god damned bloodsucker, but I knew he was there. _

_Leo rolled his eyes, "There's nothing-,"_  
_He cut off short again, this time not by choice. Dominic had pounced him. The clouds shifted, light shining down on the two. Moonlight reflected off of the fangs. Long, sharp and deadly. _  
_Leo didn't react at first. He stared at the fangs, pure fear in his eyes. Mikey yelled something that could've been his name. Leo snapped out of it, shoving the vampire off mere seconds before the fangs had sunk in._

_"RUN!"_

_"No! Don't!" I yelled, remembering what that had led to. But I was too late. He'd already started, even before Donnie and Mikey had yelled out the demand._

_I ran after him. I had to-__**Ouch**__! I growled, grabbing my neck. Something sticky stuck to my hand. Bringing it back slowly, cautiously, I examined my hand. Blood. There was blood. No. I shook my head, it was only a dream._

_"Sit back down." It was an order._

_"Leo?" I looked up at him, confused, "What's goin' on?"_  
_"Just sit. Down."_  
_I squinted in the dark, we were in an alley now, and felt the fear boiling inside of me, pumping adrenaline through my veins. I had to get out of here. This wasn't Leo. It couldn't be. Only vampires had fangs. Leo wasn't a vampire._

_"Not yet," A voice hissed, "But he will be."_  
"NO!" I shot up from my sleep. I could hear Mikey and Don yell the same thing out.

I jumped from my hammock, stumbling out of my room. I met Don at the stairs and Mikey halfway to the infirmary.

"Did yous just... Bad dream?" Donnie breathed.

"About Leo." Mikey confirmed, adding quietly, "... I m-might sleep in my room tonight..."

"Drinking my blood." I added, not really taking notice of Mikey's latter statement.

We all looked at each other. It only took that one look to confirm it. We'd all had the same dream. Or should I say nightmare? No, nightmare wasn't enough. Night terror. It'd been a night terror. There was no other word to describe it. Besides hell, of course. But even that didn't seem to do justice.

A groan. A shake of the head. And then he was awake. And he was hungry.

Hungry for blood.

**Dn Dnn Dnnn! :3**

**Anyways, I was just wondering what you all think of the '****Last line of chapter -' thing. Do you think I should keep putting that up? To refresh people's memory or something? **

**Reviews appreciated! Tell me what y'all think. Questions? Opinions? Any mistakes I missed? **

**ALSO, nice cliff hanger, eh? I know it's not much of a cliff hanger but eh. It's still a cliff hanger. So whad'dah you dudes/dudettes thinks going on? Whats going to happen? Hehe.**

**My dad: Get off of your laptop! You need to get in the shower!**  
**Me: -.-" Great way to spoil the mood, Dad. -.-"**

**Until next time, you so-very-awesome people! :)**


End file.
